1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and information processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, techniques have been known that display contents (e.g., information for notification to users such as advertisements) in accordance with the states of apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals (MFPs).